jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizzazz
Phyllis Margaret Gabor, better known by her stage name, Pizzazz, is the rhythm guitarist and leader of The Misfits. She is one of the main antagonists in the first two seasons of the Jem animated series, and remains as a regular villain and troublemaker for the third season. Biography Pizzazz is a spoiled, young woman with a bad temper who is the leader of the American rock band The Misfits. She is violently jealous of Jem and her band, The Holograms, and will stop at nothing to sabotage them. She desires fame and adoration above everything, even though she doesn't comprehend that her abrasive personality is what keeps her from obtaining it. She's later shown to become much more sensitive and softer on the topic of love, and genuinely cares for her father and Riot. She looks down on their manager, Eric Raymond, and on some occasions she can even seem to outright dislike him, although she copes with him for convenience. Pizzazz is friends with Stormer, Roxy, Jetta and Clash, and even though she cares about them, she's often rude to them by either insulting or berating them. At one point, when Stormer left the band, Pizzazz attempted to bribe her back and even begged her to return. When Jetta joined the Misfits, Pizzazz took an immediate liking to her. Some unspecified time before the series started, Pizzazz formed The Misfits, who were originally signed to Starlight Music when Eric Raymond was in control of it. When Jerrica took over and terminated their contract, they were left without a label to promote them. Pizzazz then asked her wealthy father, Harvey Gabor, to buy her a record label, which they named Misfits Music. The company remained in her possession for most of the series as an analogy of the rivalry between them and The Holograms. It was eventually bought by Eric Raymond, who sold half of it to Riot, who renamed it Stingers Sound. Pizzazz fell madly in love with Riot, a fact he and his bandmates took advantage of whenever they needed something from the Misfits — or just to see Pizzazz humiliate herself. The other Misfits attempted to warn Pizzazz of Riot's true nature, but she refused to listen to them and she even split from the group at one point in order to pursue him. After Riot's rejection, Pizzazz returned to the band, apologetic, and she was welcomed her back with open arms (in the "Now" music video, the plot of the video has Pizzazz walking along the beach, depressed and lonely, but The Misfits join her to illustrate their friendship). Early life Pizzazz was born Phyllis Margaret Gabor, to wealthy parents. She was very young when her mother left, leaving her father to raise her alone. Her father, Harvey Gabor, was very preoccupied with his work and never paid attention to Pizzazz. He spoiled her with gifts and whatever she wanted, even though it's hinted she would have preferred love and attention. Even in adulthood, Harvey Gabor gives his daughter whatever she wants so he can stay focused on his business. Harvey Gabor is aware that his daughter's poor temper is his fault, although he does not know how to change. Pizzazz craves fame through The Misfits in an attempt to make up for her loveless upbringing, even though she treats her bandmates badly. It's not until much later when she realizes The Misfits are her true family. Appearance Her original outfit is a black and white, tiger-striped collar with a pink undershirt and a matching tiger-striped skirt. She wears a green sock with black shoes, a pink bracelet, and has green hair. Early in the series, she had a thinner collar and a shorter skirt with no bracelet. She also wore a black leg band in addition to her green sock stitched to the other leg, but her appearance was changed to match the doll line. Gallery Trivia *In the early concept, her name was spelled "Pizazz". **The name Pizzazz suits her character as it means "an attractive combination of vitality and glamour". *She can't stand being called "Phyllis", her real name. The only person who can call her that without her reacting is her father. *There was an idea to have Pizzazz's mother make an appearance, but due to the cancellation of the dolls and the subsequent cancellation of the series, this never came to be. *Pizzazz was shown to have three guard dogs at home, although they presumably belonged to her father since he was the only one that could control them. *She apparently is a fan of pool, having pool tables in both her office and some of her living rooms. *She has developed an interest in both of Jem/Jerrica's love interests. However, she claims her feelings for Rio were only to upset Jem and her actual feelings went to Riot, who she was very determined to be with. *Pizzazz has neon, lime-green hair, although some episodes have been put through a color filter to make it look blonde by Rhino for the original DVD release of the series. **It is unknown why her hair is green, but she was pictured as a young child with it. This leads to believe she was either born with it or has been dying it green all of her life. *Even though her father hardly ever spends time with her, it was seen in the episode Father's Day he may have spent at least a little time with her when she was little. *The Gabor Mansion is actually fairly close to the Starlight Mansion. *Pizzazz is portrayed by American pop-singer Kesha in a mid-credits scene in the film adaptation. *Out of all the Misfits, she might be closest to Jetta as she was immediately impressed by her the first time they met and vice versa. The two also seem to take pleasure on occasionally making fun of Roxy at her own expense. *The voice actress of Pizzazz, Patricia Alice Albrecht, passed away on December 25, 2019. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Musicians Category:The Misfits Category:Villains Category:Wealthy characters Category:Lead singers Category:Guitarists